Aunque
by CatfishSoup
Summary: The first time Eames and Arthur kissed was When it was pouring rain, and Arthur ended up forgetting his umbrella at the warehouse. "Love is that anyway to talk to your knight and shining armor?" Replied Eames


I dedicate this to my sister :3 and Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan :D

* * *

The first time Eames and Arthur kissed was When it was pouring rain, and Arthur ended up forgetting his umbrella at the warehouse.

It started out as a normal day talking about their plans and Eames messing around with arthur.

They were during a meeting And it was Ariadne's turn to speak "well, lets see how bout we make something like-"

"CAN'T YOU GROW UP?" Arthur yelled glaring at The british man next to him flinging Paper wads at him.

"Nope, can't do Darling haha " Eames replied laughing at Arthur's outburst, making everyone look at the men.

"looks like it going to rain guys." Yusuf told the team as he came back from the mini mart down the street, handing everyone a cup of coffee and a cup of warm Hot chocolate for ariadne

"Well it seems like we better rap this up quickly Mr. Dum" replied Saito sitting on a lawn chair sipping his coffee.

"I agree." chimed in Eames looking at his watch "this handsome man has a date 7:00" smiled Eames.

"ARTHUR! ARE YOU OKAY?" everyone heard Ariadne quickly say as she was patting arthur's Back

"Y-you have a date!" Arthur was shocked staring at Eames, "yes, bloody hell Love? i have a life too "

Arthur couldn't believe it..

"Well since thats over how about we rap this up guys?" Cobb was the first to break the silence as everyone went back to listening.. except arthur he was thinking

'what the hell! i thought he was gay! and for me! i mean what non gay person calls you stuff like love,pet, and darling?that screams out' "Gaaaay!" Arthur blurted out the last part.

Everyone tuned.. again.

"yes, yes we all know your gay love. But seriously i have to meet my date can you shut up?" Ariadne was the only one in awe

"i agree with Mr. Eames, please Mr. Arthur!" Saito stared at arthur.

awhile later passed

"okay and thats it guys you may go now." Cobb told the team as everyone was getting up and gathering their things

Arthur just kept examining Eames as he stretched and grabbed his coat, Eames feeling someone staring at him shot Arthur a look then a wink and he was out the door.

"gah! he's gay! date my ass" muttered arthur to busy thinking that he forgot his umbrella.

Almost 3 blocks away it started to rain hard.

"shit. wheres my umbrella?" arthur searched, then smacked his hand to his face. He had forgotten it too busy staring at Eames.. "gah!fuck!" Arthur cussed dripping wet, kicking a puddle of water thinking it was shallow, it ended up in golfing his whole foot and ankle.

"grr great! ow!" Arthur seethed in pain as his ankle brushes over a sharp piece of gravel. making him tumble on his ass.

'what can go wrong now' thought arthur checking his ankle for a cut or anything.

Out of know where a car came out and passed arthur only to spray him with water

"WHAT THE FUCK JACKASS!" Arthur was pissed. the car stops when arthur screams out, hearing the car door open "WHAT DUMBASS YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" Arthur couldn't help it he was pissed.

"Love is that anyway to talk to your knight and shining armor?" Replied Eames stepping out of the car with an umbrella in one hand

"E-eames?" Arthur was shocked, then pissed "What happened to your date?" He looked away, couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

hearing eames walk over, suddenly the rain wasn't falling on him, he looked up

"it is 7:00, and would you look at this im with someone, darling"

Arthur stared at him "m-me? im your date?"

"haha do you want to be? love?" Eames smirked at arthur as he picked him up.

"yes..." "mmm?" eames asked as he looked at Arthur. "i said yes! i want to be your date god dammit!" Eames couldn't help but laugh "Okay then,you arthur are now my Date" arthur kinda smiled  
"and i hear when you date you kiss." "w-wha-" was all Arthur got to say as he felt pressure on his mouth.

Arthur let his eyes flutter closed and kiss back until he felt Eames tongue, then he opened his eyes and punched Eames straight in the jaw

"What the hell!" "i guess that was to soon love" mumbled eames as he soothed his jaw, surely a bruise would form there tomorrow.

"yes! you haven't even bought me dinner and now you want in my pants! what am i a whore?" Screeched Arthur as he got into Eames car

"Soon love don't worry soon."

The next morning Eames and Arthur both came in feeling Sick and eames with a giant bruise "What happened to you?" Laughed yusuf

Ariadne stating that they where both really sick and had fevers

She ended up sending them home or threatening you choose.

Arthur felt a vibrate coming from his phone

From:Eames

To:Arthur

You got me sick D: but i loved that kiss we shared love~  
XOXO

Arthur smirked at the XOXO

'Yah even though he's a Dumbass... i guess he's mine' thought Arthur in bed.

CUT :)


End file.
